Isshin Kurosaki (Ten Tailed Fox)
Isshin Kurosaki (黒崎 一心, Kurosaki Isshin) is the father of Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu and head of the Kurosaki family. He runs their private clinic, the Kurosaki Clinic. A skilled doctor, Isshin can perform almost any medical procedure except major surgery. Appearance Isshin is a tall man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. As a doctor, Isshin is usually seen wearing a white lab coat over a shirt and trousers. As a Shinigami, he wears the standard Shinigami shihakusho, along with a tattered Captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder. The Division insignia cannot be seen as the haori is worn presently. Personality While Isshin can be serious and grim at times, he typically acts in a goofy, energetic and fun-loving manner. He cares greatly for his children and takes a keen interest in what his daughters are doing, but less so with Ichigo, feeling that he does not need to be watched over as he views boys as different. He is willing to make a fool of himself in order to cheer up the kids and spends a great deal of time with the twins. Isshin is a big fan of Don Kanonji's TV show. As a Shinigami, Isshin is much more serious, but is still prone to arguing. History Little is known about Isshin's history, except that he was once a powerful Shinigami, though his division and actual rank are currently unknown.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 15-19 About twenty years ago, he ceased being a Shinigami,Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 6 losing most of his powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, page 10 He married Masaki Kurosaki and they had three children: Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu. Masaki was killed six years ago by the Hollow, Grand Fisher. Plot Equipment Kaikyō Kotei (界境固定, Realm Boundary Fixation): These are prong-shaped rod-like devices, about the size of throwing knives. They are attached, by long cords, to bracelets worn around the wrist, two to a bracelet for a total of four. They are thrown into the Kōryū in the Dangai Precipice World to stop the flow of the Kōryū. Usually, dozens of Shinigami are required to pour their reiatsu into the current to fixate it; however, high level Shinigami are capable of doing this without assistance. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As shown from his repeated attacks on his son, Isshin is a very skilled fighter even when barehanded. Enhanced Durability: Even without his Shinigami powers, Isshin can take severe physical punishment (e.g. fighting with Ichigo and being kicked by Karin). Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite being rusty, Isshin's skill in swordsmanship is still powerful, allowing him to effortlessly slice through Grand Fisher's body and his Zanpakutō with a single swing of his sealed sword. While fighting against Aizen, Isshin's preferred fighting style is kendo, which he performs rather proficiently, capable of breaking concrete into pieces with a single strike. Immense Strength: Isshin is capable of incredible feats of strength. He has been shown sending Aizen through two buildings with a simple flick of his finger upon his own arm in order to push him back. Kidō Master: Isshin is capable of creating charmed objects to act as a defense against hostile forces, such as the Arrancar Grand Fisher. He is also able to erect powerful barriers capable of erasing traces of Reiatsu altogether. Flash Steps Expert: Isshin possesses skill in the use of Shunpo. He can also keep highly fast opponents on their toes from his continuous assaults. Zanpakutō Engetsu (剡月, Scathing Moon): It has a red handle and hexagonal hand-guard. It is carried from a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The end of the hilt has a blue tassel.Bleach manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 111 * Shikai: The release command of Engetsu is unknown. :* Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): During his battle with Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town, Isshin uses Getsuga Tenshō by gathering spiritual energy in his Zanpakutō's blade and slashing down his opponent. When used against Aizen, Isshin's blast was able to demolish a large radius of the fake Karakura Town and leave behind a huge crater. * Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. :* Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō (最後の月牙天衝, Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At some point before the series began, Isshin used the “Final” Getsuga Tenshō on an unknown enemy, causing the loss of his Shinigami powers. For the duration of the ability, Isshin’s hair becomes waist-length. The remains of a tattered black cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Isshin’s body constantly emits Engetsu's reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm. Being in this form allows Isshin to use Mugetsu; once it is used, the transformation dissipates, and his Shinigami powers begin to fade away. :: Mugetsu (無月, Moonless Sky): Isshin seemingly generates a blade of black energy out of thin air, and grabs it. Doing so brings forth a massive veil of black spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area and darkens the sky, damaging anything caught within the darkness. The energy then recedes, dissipating into the sky. References